Chapter12. Mecha Maddness Part 3
by Jolteon998
Summary: The battle between MechaSonic and MechaJolteon concludes.


  
Mecha-Madness Part 3  
  
  
"NO!...." Sally and Hershey said sobbing. "Jolteon and Sonic will deeply be missed"   
Rotor said still in shock. "SONIC CAN'T BE GONE!" Tails yelled.  
  
At the blast site rubble starts to move as an opening forms and Robotnik peers his  
head out of the opening. "Snivley..." He said "Remind me to put more armor on our   
ammunitions storage". "Yes, sir" Snivley said. After they got out of the hole Robotnik   
turned to see A heavily damaged Jolteon. "Well Well Well..." He began "he can sure take a   
beating. Snively go get me the tool kit down there so we can repair him". Snively nodded as  
he returned to the hole. "Better get you insi.." Robotnik was interrupted by something   
tapping his left shoulder four times. "What Snivel..! You!" Just after Robotnik turned to   
see who it was he saw MechaSonic who very shortly after he interupted punched him in the   
head. Mecha-Sonic just barely picks up Mecha-Jolteon and fly's him back to the Knothole  
village.   
  
"Zut Alor! What iz Zat!" Antoine said in suprise. "IT'S SONIC!" Sally said overjoyed  
. "AND Jolteon!" Hershey said shortly after. As they landed Sally gave Mecha-Sonic a giant  
hug. "You can hug me all you want after Sal! But I'm pretty damaged so lets get me   
De-Roboticed" As Mecha-Sonic gets in the Roboticicer as it start to De-Roboticice him.   
"Sally!" Rotor called. "Yes!" Sally said as she arrived. "Jolteon is Badly beat'n up we   
better get him De-Roboticiced or soon we won't be able to". Just after Rotor said that   
Sonic emerged form the Roboticicer "There we go back to normal". "No time to admire yourself  
now Sonic! Help us load him into the Roboticicer!" Sally said to Sonic. Just then Jolteon  
speaks "Hurt Friends! Destroyed Families! Burned Homes! Leave me to expire". "You still   
have one thing to live for" as Hershey held his hand "Me!". Then they loaded him into the   
Roboticicer. Moments later he emerged with a large burn mark on his left side from when he  
was hit. "No wonder he was so easy to beat!" Sonic said suprised. "Quickly get him to   
Dr.Quack!" Sally said as they were picking him up. "  
  
"Ughn...What happened? And why do I have a monster headache?" Jolteon said as he   
awoke. "Jolteon! you're awake!" Hershey said happily. "You were Roboticied!" Sonic said to   
him. "I was WHAT?!!" Jolteon replied sharply. "You were shot and captured then Roboticied"   
Sonic harshly answered. Sally tried to get into the hospital but was being covered by a   
large unruly mob Shouting "KILL THE ALIEN!". She managed to get in. "What's going on out   
there?" Jolteon asked. "They want you dead Jolteon" Sally replied. "Why?" he asked. "Let's  
find out" Sonic said. Sonic and Rotor opened the door as Sally emerged and a hush came   
over the crowd. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She asked. "HE KILLED OUR FAMILIES   
AND DESTROYED OUR HOMES! WE WANT JUSTICE" The mob replied. "Let me tell you how he was   
captured" Sally began "We were attacked by an army of swatbots and a cruiser shot a hole   
infront of Sonic and was badly hurt and couldn't run so Jolteon engaged the entire army by   
himself! He defeated the army but a hidden cruiser hit him in the side as he was about to   
head home. So if it weren't for him Sonic and I would be the Roboticied ones!". Jolteon   
emerged from the Hospital being carried by Hershey and Rotar. Then he limped to the door by  
himself and stood up. "What have I done to you?" He said. "Some of the people here were   
roboticiced and they did damage then De-Roboticied and you forgave them. Am I so   
Different?!". "Well" he continued "If your going to kill me! Go ahead!". The crowd paused   
for a long time and looked at each other and then instead of attacking him, they   
apologized and cheered him. They all walked up to him and carried him off to have a   
celebration for him.  
  
Well, things turned out rather well for our hero's. So let's leave it like that and don't  
forget to read the next Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  



End file.
